When he Summons Persona
by Lolshack-tan
Summary: Tindakan sedeng apa saja yang dilakukan Igor selama fuse/summon Persona?
1. Igor n' Band

"When I Summon It"

Chapter 1

"Igor n'Band"

*Velvet Room*

"Theo." Dengan muka lurus (atau bengkok, dari sisi idung) Igor memanggil Theo.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Theo pun menjawab panggilan, soalnya muka Igor udah kecapean

"Ntu…Orpheus, simpen baik-baik di Compendium" Igor pun menyuruh (memperbudak) Theo.

"Baik, Tuan"

*Velvet Room*

*3 bersaudara Velvet berkumpul di Velvet Room*

"Ah, Eliz, Theo, gua punya pemikiran seru nih" Margaret mulai ngomong

"Apaan kak?" Elizabeth dan Theodore mulai bengong.

Belakangan ini mereka baru sadar kalo Margaret punya insting lawak yang rada aneh.

"Kita ngeband yok. Igor udah simpen Orpheus, kita **pake baik baik**" Margaret udah mulai ngelantur (Author: Lu pikir Orpheus apaan, dipake baik-baik?)

"Band?" Eliz nganga

"Iya. Gw bass, Theo vocal, Orpheus gitar, Eliz turntable, Igor **drum**" Margaret mulai mikir yang ga jelas.

"Emang Igor pernah beli stik drum?" Theo mikir "Ah, dia ga pernah beli yang begituan"

"Ada yang alami. **Nempel di depan muka dia**" Margaret mulai sedeng

Ini jelas gak mungkin. Kalo idung Igor udah nempel ke drumnya, pasti bakal bolong. (ketajeman)

"Nyok. Gw bosen di**perbudak** Igor, Minato sama Kaori" Eliz sama Theo curcol.

*Velvet Room*

"Haah?" Igor nganga (JANGAN DIBAYANGIN) habis denger ide Margaret.

"Iya, Tuan. Kita sudah punya budgetnya" Theo promosi.

Datang gak dianter, pulang ga dijemput, trailer berisi property band mereka udah dateng

"Masuk lewat mana, bego!" Igor mulai kesel, gara-gara trailer tersebut hamper ngejebol dinding Velvet Room, kalo ga dihentiin pake idung

"Kita ga mau nge-band di Velvet Room, kok" Eliz, yang mulai ketularan naluri gaje Margaret, mulai ngomong

"Emang mo ngeband dimana?" Igor bingung, soalnya ga ada studio yang mau nerima drummer yang pake idung.

"Di depan Tartarus"

"WATDEPAK!" Igor mulai teriak. Nama baiknya bisa jatoh, kalo diliat SEES

"Udah, ayolah tuan" Eliz, Theo, dan Margaret (A: dateng dari mana Margaret M: terserah gw donk) merayu.

"Ok-ok-ok-okelah kalo beg-beg-begitu" Igor mulai ketularan Azis Gagap.

*Dorm, Late Night*

"Aah!" Fuuka mulai memegangi kepalanya. Dia tampak kesakitan.

"Fuuka-san! Ada apa?" Junpei (bah, kambing *Di-Agidyne) nanya (J: Kan gw gentlemen!)

"Aku…merasa ada yang aneh…di Tartarus…Ada sesuatu…yang lebih kuat…dari apa yang kita tahu sekarang…" Fuuka kecapekan, pingsan

*Dorm, 23.00*

Fuuka bangun.

"Ugh…"

"Fuuka, kau tidak apa-apa?" Minato (A:Ini baru gentlemen beneran) nanya.

"Aku…tidak apa apa."

*Dorm, Dark Hour*

"Kita ke Tartarus?" Akihiko, dengan muka "kalo-ga-ke-Tartarus-lu-bakal-bonyok" nanya ke Minato.

Minato ngangguk doang.

*Tartarus*

Fuuka udah sempoyongan, hamper jatuh.

"Fuuka, tidak usah memaksakan diri…" Yukari (J:Way to go, Yuka-tan!) mulai nanya (Y: Sesama wanita harus saling peduli!)

"Ah…Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ah! Aku merasakannya! Ada…sesuatu…di depan…!" Fuuka panik.

Apa yang mereka lihat?

Di depan mereka, sudah banyak Persona (3 compendium) menyoraki 4 orang, yang berdiri di atas panggung. Terlihat di atas, Garuda terbang sambil membawa banner besar

*Igor n' Band*

Ada percikan api keluar dari sisi-sisi panggung

"ARE U READY TO ROOOOOCK?" Theo teriak.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" Seisi Tartarus (Shadow turun, penasaran ada apaan di bawah) tidak sabar untuk menonton Igor.

Yeah. Igor dengan hidung dan drum, Elizabeth dengan turntable, Margaret di bass, Orpheus di gitar, Theo di vocal, mulai menyanyi.

*abs-HOWLING* (Cari di Google)

Suara turntable, drum, dan gitar, menggema di Iwatodai.

" Astagfirullah lailahailallah muhamaddarasuluhah aku anak soleh yes!" Minato ngelantur (Ntu slogan sekolah Author, waktu SD)

Malam itu, Dark Hour serasa jadi siang bolong,

Mereka teriak-teriak, nyanyi-nyanyi, joget-joget (A: IIH SAHABAT DAHSYAT!)

Walaupun Dark Hour sudah habis, konser tetap berlangsung

Orang-orang yang sudah menjadi normal kembali, mulai menonton konser di depan Gekkoukan.

*****Gekkoukan*

"Kau tidak menonton koner itu ya?"

"Konser apa"

"Ada konser dadakan, tepat di depan Gekkoukan"

Yak, si hidung panjang dan teman-temannya sudah jadi populer.


	2. Insiden Jamban Belphegor

Chapter 2

"Insiden Jamban Belphegor"

A/N:

, author lupa nulis intro di chap.1 :p

ga nyambung, maklumin author ga bisa nulis summary.

/flame ditunggu. Ato jangan-jangan ga ada yang peduli sama fic saya :'(

Velvet Room

"...Apa yang anda lakukan?" Theo mulai nanya Igor, karena dia udah berulang-ulang fuse Belphegor

"Hanya latihan biasa...untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan yang dulu" Igor jawab

"Kesalahan? Kegagalan Fuse dan menjadi Persona lain?" Theo cengok

"Lebih parah lagi" Igor mulai mendekat ke Theo (A:IIIIH), idungnya nusuk telinga Theo (JANGAN DIBAYANGIN). Oke, off-topic. Igor membisikkan sesuatu ke Theo

"...! Separah itukah..." Theo kaget, karena efeknya, menurut Igor, benar-benar parah

"Ya. Dan kalau itu terjadi lagi, Velvet Room akan hancur. HANCURRRRRRRR..." Igor mulai ngalay.

Velvet Room

"Ah...Kelihatannya Persona ini bagus juga..." Minato mendapati bahwa dia dapat menfuse Belphegor "...dan lucu juga".

"! Y-ya, baiklah" Igor kaget.

"?" Minato, yang stay cool selalu, bengong, kenape nih sesepuh Persona, kaget cuma gara-gara Belphegor

Velvet Room

Cahaya merah datang dari kartu yang akan menjadi Belphegor.

"A-a-a! G-g-gawat! Theo, kau panggil kakakmu! Minato, KELUAR!" Igor panik, gara-gara dia **gagal **fuse Belphegor

"Baik!" Theo lari ke belakang Velvet Room (emangnya ada? Adain aja, demi kepentingan fic)

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah! CEPAT!" Igor nge-sok ambil alih pimpinan

"Elizabeth! Keluar!" Theo teriak-teriak, tapi Eliz masih ngorok

"..." Theo nyeret Elizabeth keluar Velvet Room

Iwatodai

"Kenapa? Jelaskan terlebih dahulu!" Minato bingung+marah, karena kakek-kakek beridung (ke)panjang(an) narik-narik dia, sampe **ingus**nya meler ke Minato (JANGAN DIBAYANGIN)

"... Kau tahu? Apakah yang membuat Belphegor, menurutmu, terlihat lucu?" Theo mulai ngomong

"Jamban privat dibawahnya" Minato jawab

"Beberapa tahun lalu, Igor gagal men-fuse Belphegor..."

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, dan berhubungan apakah ini denganku, dan kenapa kau bawa-bawa masker buat tutup idung?" Minato nanya lagi, karena Theo udah keliatan kayak petugas pembersih septic tank.

"...dan **jamban beserta isinya, meledak**"

"Wat...de...fak..."

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah Paulownia Mall.

"MINATO!"

Sesuatu yang liat, berwarna coklat, hampir mengenai muka Minato, kalo ga ada Theo yang ngedorong Minato.

Velvet Limousine

Margaret berdiri sendirian di dalam Limo...dengan muka penuh tai (jangan dibayangin)

Margaret nelepon Theodore

"Theo?"

"Ya?"

"Omonganmu benar. Velvet Room dan Velvet Limousine saling terhubung"

"Tunggu, menurutku, sekarang mukamu penuh dengan benda liat berwarna coklat tersebut?"

"."

"...ya. Siapa suruh tidak percaya omonganku? Heheheh."

"TAWA LAGI LUH!"

Ditunggu repiu/flame/apalah dari pembaca sekalian!


	3. Velvet Room dan TV

Chapter 3

"Velvet Room dan TV"

"Velvet Room"

*Terlihat situasi sangat ricuh (kae wartawan bola aja -,-) di dalam Velvet yang terjadi ?*

"Ayolah tuan…"

"Hanya sekali saja…"

"Tidak!"

"Aaaah!"

"TIDAK! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

(Reader: Buseng, Igor diperkosa ! Author: Jangan mikir Igor diperkosa. Ga ada yang mau sama dia kok :p)

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Minato ?"

"Yaah…Saya sih pengen aja kalo Velvet Room ada TV-nya"

*Yak, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah: Elizabeth dan Margaret ngegoda Igor buat beli TV*

"Emangnya kenapa sih kalian pengen banget beli TV ?" Igor nanya, karena mulai mikir "Watdepak, gw ngerasa duit yang selama ini gw kumpulin (betak) dari Minato lama-lama ilang…"

"Weets, jangan kecewa dolo !" Eliz nyosor

"Coba, emang kalo ada TV, kalian mo nonton apa ?" Igor melindungi diri (baca:duitnya) dari 2 cewe tidak berperikemanusiaan ini

"Saya pengen belajar sulap dari…siapa tuh ? Yang botak…aduh lupa namanya" Margaret mulai ngelantur

Igor ngeluarin muka gw-ga-mau-asisten-gw-botak-PLONTOS

"Saya pengen nonton Irfan Bachdim maen bola !" Eliz ngomong

Igor sweatdrop.

"Ya udah…ya udah…Tapi kecuali duit, yang tanggung kalian ya !" Igor membolehkan duitnya terbang demi calon pesulap dan pemain bola ini

"WOKE BOSS !

*Junes*

"Terima kasih ! Semoga anda senang !"

"Wah, ternyata di Junes(1) kualitas TV-nya bagus !" Eliz nganga, kayak anak bopung

"Iya, kamu sih daritadi saya bilangin ga percayaan" Margaret (yang mestinya lebih bopung) menjelaskan

"Iya, iya…"

*Velvet Room*

"Oke, TV udah, tinggal urusan kabel sama listrik" Margaret ngejelasin

"Urus yang gampang dulu lah : kabel"Eliz ga sadar, kalo dua duanya sama-sama susah buat dilakuin

"Gini, gw punya usulan, sini…"

"WEW, IDE BAGUS KK !"

*Tiang Listrik terdekat dari Velvet Room*

*Dark Hour*

"Tugas yang sulit…Tapi demi Irfan Bachdim (A:*swt*) saya harus melakukannya !

"MOIRAE SISTER !"

*Apa yang dilakukannya ?*

*Atropos motong kabel listrik, Clotho ngiket pake "kabel' (ato **benang**) punya mereka sendiri dan disambung ke Velvet Room*

*Velvet Room*

*Eliz balik…dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka dan bajunya robek (Author mati karena mimisan)

"Eliz? Kenape lu?"

"Lu sih ga ngasih tau, DI SONO BANYAK ANJING PENJAGANYA ! ADA 7 !"

"OMG ! " Margaret teriak dalam waktu yang tidak tepat

Eliz mengeluarkan aura "bilang-ini-ke-Minato-atau-Theo-dan-tunggulah-ajalmu"

"Oke, sekarang tinggal listriknya…"

"GW-GA-MAU-PERGI-PERGI-LAGI!"

"Tenang, lagian ini terlalu bahaya bagi perempuan…"

"Emang ada siapa lagi yg mau dikorbanin?"

"Theodore…"

*Velvet Room*

*Segala isi Velvet Room sudah tidak ada, kecuali TV. Theodore berdiri di tengah ruangan*

"Demi sinetron Cinta Fitri (UEEEEEEK) ! THUNDER REIGN !"

*Paulownia Mall*

*Suara ledakan terdengar dari Velvet Room*

"Menurut lu, nasib Theo gimana?"

"Gw yakin dia selamat."

"Ga ! Dia pasti mati !"

"WOKE ! TAROAN YOK !"

"Iye. Yang salah, ga boleh nonton TV selama 1 bulan"

Mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa seseorang…yang tidak bersalah

*Velvet Room*

*Dari Paulownia Mall, Minato masuk ke Velvet Room, mo fuse Persona*

"…-Ah ! Kemana asisten-mu, Igor ?"

"Theo dirawat…Margaret dan Elizabeth…disana" Igor menunjukkan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka

Eliz dan Margaret rebutan remot TV

"Aku dulu !"

"Ga, aku dulu !"

"KAN KAMU KALAH TARUHAN !"

"GAK MAU! KAN AKU YANG TUA !"

"Sepertinya saya memberikan TV ini untuk orang-orang yang salah…"

"NGOMONG APE LU, GOR !"

A/N:

1. Maap, saya ga apdet nih fic, gara-gara UAS bangsat -,-

(1): Kan di chapter 2 saya udah bilang kalo Room dan Limousine saling terhubung. Nah, mereka berdua pergi ke Junes dari Room, terus ke Limousine.


	4. Mara: Efektifitas vs Penampilan

A/N: Maap saya ga updet fic saya, gara-gara ulangan babon, tugas MTK, dan segumpal tugas laennya. Plus gara-gara ortu ngebacod gua biar berhenti nge-post fic. SAYA GA AKAN BERHENTIIIIIIIIII (Walopun terkadang saya hiatus.)

WARNING: abal, gaje, vulgar (Saya akhir-akhir ini lagi bokep)

Yaudah, selese AN, mulai fic!

**Mara: Efektifitas vs Penampilan**

*Velvet Room, Igor masih bermuka sembab, Elizabeth masih tidur megang –megang Compendium Minato sambil ngigau ga jelas dan senyum sendiri, Theo dan Margaret masih tidur pules di Velvet Limo. Minato masuk Velvet Room.*

Igor: _Welcome to Velvet Room…_nyeem…nyeem…_mah boi…_

Minato: Homo seperti biasa… *swt*

Igor: Yaudah, mo apaan?

Minato: Fuse, biasa-HEH BET, LU NGAPAIN COMPENDIUM GUA !

*Eliz lagi meluk Compendium Minato, sambil ngigo "ohh, ohh." Mungkin impiannya gak akan kesampean…*

Eliz: Ya, e, siap bos!

Minato: …Gor, Eliz lu kasih apaan kemaren, jadi kae gitu kelakuannya? *swt*

Igor: XYZ.

Minato: Astajim.

Eliz: Hush, ga, saya ga pernah minum minuman keras, belom cukup umur! Gor, kan elu yang minum bareng Theo sama Margaret! Yaudah, mo fuse apaan? *kasih Compendium ke Minato*

*Minato ngeliat-liat Compendium, balik balik halaman.*

Minato: Gor, kaenye ni Persona bagus juga.

Igor: Yang mane?

Minato: Noh Gor, yang ijo, yg kae…**burung lo **tapi ada keretanya di belakangnya.

Igor: Ooh, Mara?

*Eliz langsung kabur, gara-gara Igor ngomong tentang Mara*

Minato: …yah, Eliz kabur. Bentuknya kali ye, menggoda~ *Godain Eliz*

*Compendium Minato, Souji, sama Kaori (P3 yang cewe, kalo belom tau) terbang ke pala Minato (A: Dapet Compendium Souji sama Kaori dari mana? E: Kemaren Theo sama Eliz mabok-mabokan, gebuk-gebukan Compendium, ketinggalan di sini. A: ooh. E: Aslinya kita masih punya banyak Compendium kosong. Kira-kira 2K.)*

Eliz: Ngomong Mara lagi, Compendium bakal gw masukin ke mulut lo. *ngambil Compendium Kaori sama Souji*

Minato: Iye, iye. Skillnya, coba gw liat…Punya spell Maralagidyne, kuat di Pierce… Bentar, gw pikir dulu. Kuat di Pierce…

*Apa yang dipikirin Minato sekarang adalah gambaran tentang Mara, yang bentuknya kayak burung Igor, nusuk-nusuk Shadow pake kepalanya, yang…kayak gitu. *

*Minato senyun-senyum sendiri.*

Minato: heheheh….Buat, gor. BUAT! *Muka mesum*

*Igor ngefuse Mara, Eliz ngumpet di kamar belakang Velvet Room*

*Di kamar belakang, Eliz ngelanjutin gumamannya waktu dia tidur, "ohh, ohh." Suaranya kedengeran sampe ke luar*

Minato: Astajim. Tuh anak ga pengen ngeliat Mara, tapi suka ngebayanginnya. Wat de fak. Gor, kaenye Mutatsu emang kebelet pengen punya anak lagi ye, efek resepnya parah. Banget.

Igor: Kemaren Theo nge-score gw gara-gara minum XYZ.

*Minato ngebayangin, tapi langsung sakit perut berlebihan gara-gara ga kuat ngebayanginnya. (A: Gimana Theo nge-score Igor, bakal dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya, Get Drunk.)*

Minato: As…ta…jim…

Igor: Noh, udah jadi. Mara lo. Liz, masukin Mara ke Compendium.

Eliz: I-iye, b-bentar! *Mulai ngigo "ohh, ohh."*

Minato: Mutatsu bejat, fakta.

Igor: Yaudah, ane yg masukin. * Masuk ke kamar belakang Velvet Room, ngambil Compendium Minato, yang udah agak…basah.*

Minato: *mikir* Ga akan minum XYZ, ga akan minum XYZ…

Igor: Yaudah, Mara udah masuk.

Minato: Bahasanya…ga enak banget dah. Ya udah, ane pulang dulu.

Igor: _Bye…mah boi…_

*Malam itu juga, SEES pergi ke Tartarus. Usai mereka ke Tartarus, Minato singgah di Velvet Room*

Igor: _Welcome to Vel-_Muka lu kenapa bonyok?

Minato: Gw keluarin Mara di party.

Igor_: _Terus?

Minato: Party gw cewe semua.

Igor: Goblok lu.

A/N:

Gua jadi ga suka Mutatsu gara-gara fic saya. Padahal dulu saya suka.

Get Drunk bakal ngejelasin tentang se-Velvet Room mabok gara-gara XYZ.


End file.
